


When Stars Align

by NightRaven789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: Castiel plans the perfect romantic night for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	When Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antanddec_fanforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/gifts).



Request from Theronmancer

Thank you to MournfulSeverity for being the beta to this story

When Stars Align

Castiel had the perfect night plan for his love, first he was going to take Dean to California and Nevada to a little place known as Death Valley National park to watch the meteor shower that would be happening tonight. 

Castiel planned a candlelight dinner underneath the stars with Dean's favourite meal, Hamburgers. Castiel even made sure to get the double patties with extra cheese. 

During dinner they lay down together and watch the meteor shower. Castiel has done lots of research on the subject and what he found was that humans believed meteor showers to be romantic and he hoped that he wasn't wrong. He wanted this night to be a night to remember. 

He was able to get Dean to the spot without a problem, covering his eyes with his hands. 

“Cas…What are we doing here? We should be doing research on…” But Dean was cut off. 

“Sam and Bobby are taking care of the research. Tonight, I want you to relax and enjoy yourself,” Castiel said, lowering his hands to reveal a blanket laid out on the ground with a fast food bag on top. 

Candles surrounded the area, the soft glow filling the air with a scent of lavender. 

“What is this? Dean gasped 

“….Romantic dinner” Castiel replied, taking Dean's hand and leading him to the blanket. 

Dean couldn't help but smile as he sat down on the blanket and picked up the fast food bag. 

“I got your favourite, double cheeseburger with extra cheese along with a large fries and onion rings. I also got your favourite beer for tonight.” 

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me, you didn't have to…”

“I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You deserve this. Now eat up because there's a meteor shower happening tonight.” Castiel explained trying to give a small smile that he has been practicing for the last week. 

Dean couldn't help but smile, he couldn't think of the right words to say, but he knew he didn't have to. He never needed words for Cas to understand him. 

It wasn't long until Dean finished off his meal, laying down in Castiel's arms as they waited for the meteor shower to start. 

“…Tell me a story” Dean muttered, staring up into the night sky. 

“The moon once had a lover who was tricked into leaving her side. Now they are divided.” Castiel started to tell the story, wrapping his arms round Dean. 

“This doesn't sound like a happy story.” Dean interrupted, curling his fingers around Castiel’s 

“That's because you didn't let me finish. The two lovers are reunited every night but with each sunrise the lovers are separated once more. People say the reason the stars shine so brightly are because of the tears she cries during the day. 

During the night he howls at the moon, crying out to her ‘My love, I miss you. I will come back to you someday.’ And the moon will shine brighter for him, telling him that she will always be there for him. 

Their time together may be short but with each night brings relief to be in the presence of each other until the day they are reunited.”

“How is that a happy story?” Dean questioned. 

“You missed the point, love. It doesn't matter how far away they are or how long it will take for them to get back together because their love is strong enough to hold them together, no matter what.” Castiel explained. 

“…Just like us.” Dean said. 

“Yes, just like us. Nothing can ever pull us apart.” Castiel spoke as the first meteor flew through the sky. “…Make a wish love” 

“…I wish…that this night will never end, that I can stay in your arms forever.” 

Castiel smiled, wrapping his arms even tighter around Dean. “I wish that too.” Castiel spoke softly as the two of them spent the rest of the night watching the meteor shower.


End file.
